myfutureliesfandomcom-20200215-history
Upcoming and past events
past events n8650373545_479039_8845.jpg|murray danger n8650373545_479040_9067.jpg|lukey and the crowd n8650373545_479041_9304.jpg|the stage n8650373545_479046_468.jpg|fan poster album launch.jpg|album launch n8650373545_479038_8608.jpg|the line up to the launch :D n8650373545_479042_9534.jpg|murray danger n8650373545_479044_6.jpg|lukey..oh and a camera stand gupport sign.jpg|a fan's sign n8650373545_479047_701.jpg|the stage n8650373545_479050_1407.jpg|the stag....again My Future lies album launch in 2008, they realesed their album future lies and then decided to change the name of the band from acid eyeliner to my future lies. some pics from the album launch------> 2010 Australian Jamboree My Future Lies had a gig at the Australian Jamboree in January, 2010. They performed in front of 10,000+ peoples ranging from 13 to older people *cough* peoples ranging from the scouts, ventures and rovers to the police, leaders and everyone who was at the Jamboree. Fun for all as the croud quickly accepted the great music which was a so much better than the what Blue Juice had played at the open ceremony of the Jamboree. Some photos from AJ2010 aj2010.jpg|the stage of jamboree 19176_249339493545_8650373545_3322502_8063143_n.jpg|stage as the crowd is coming in Chasing the moon album launch official chasing the moon album launch review: With T-Minus 1 hour to go, the night so many of their fans had been waiting for, was finally here. Die hard fans had flown in from around the country. The album launch for My Future Lies’ second album, Chasing the Moon was going to be a night to remember. As the Oxford Art Factory filled up, it was clear to see that My Future Lies have very loyal fans, and a real cross section of characters. They were all here. Proud friends & family, die-hard fans, the Uni crowd, the older rockers, the young ones & of course the tall man that always stands in front of you for the guitar solos!! It’s the attention to detail that makes the night magical though. The stage was very stylishly lit with a handful of vertical screens portraying simple yet very effective imagery that really drove home the stories portrayed in the lyrics. Kickstarting the night with a massive intro and a surge forward from the crowd, we were impacted like a molten meteorite with the title track from the album Chasing the Moon. It pushes the envelope clean off this sphere of existence for these three boys, and left me wondering what was left for the rest of the set. Blasting their way forward, they showcased all the new tracks along with a few old favourites, but the highlight of the night came midway through the set with "Girl Called Lonely", a simple catchy tune that seems to be under-rated amongst the MFL camp, but it caught my attention and lead beautifully into the epic song "Rocket Fuel". It’s anthemic. All hoofed up with strings and guitars that zoom like spaceships. It’s deliriously unhinged, shamelessly grandiose. It is superb. With no time to recover, drummer, Murray Danger then hit us with his insanely precise and out of control drum solo. He was hitting those skins so fast that the sticks became a blurr. Surely he grew two extra arms to get through that. Clearly a crowd pleaser, and always the showman, Danger had us ready for the second half. Frontman Luke Lukess wowed us all with his superhuman guitar tricks. Behind the head, then with a beer bottle and then with his teeth!! It’s fair to say that onstage, My Future Lies are a seasoned and professional group, who left the venue and the crowd rendering little more than a crater shaking in it’s kickers!!